The retail sale of beverages for immediate consumption is typically carried out in one of two ways: either by over-the-counter sale by a server or attendant at a store or other indoor location or by mechanized unattended sale from a drink dispensing machine, which may be at an indoor or an outdoor location. Beverages that are to be sold for immediate consumption are usually stored at a refrigerated temperature that is several degrees above the freezing point of water. The refrigeration is most commonly achieved by cooling a storage enclosure within the store building that is otherwise maintained at a typical room temperature. In addition, in geographic locations where temperatures drop below freezing, some heating of the building that surrounds the beverage storage enclosure maintains the building at the room temperature. With outdoor dispensing machines, such machines are usually not employed at times where below freezing temperatures are expected.
Systems have been provided for the marketing of beverages such as juices and soft drinks at locations more convenient to consumers. Such locations have included many that are frequented by vehicular or pedestrian traffic, such as gas stations and entertainment facilities. These locations have included concession counters and convenience stores that have been integrated with the gas station or entertainment facility.
Outdoor retail locations such as the vehicle service islands of gas stations are increasingly being provided with payment devices such as credit card readers that are operatively connected with the vehicle service devices, such as the gasoline dispensing pumps, for use by a customer purchasing gasoline, for example, to pay for the purchase without leaving the vicinity of the vehicle. At such locations, the customer is, nonetheless, required to enter the adjacent store facility to purchase snacks or beverages. The logistics of purchasing such additional products subjects the customer to an additional inconvenience, requiring some additional time and effort, which, in a certain percentage of cases, the consumer elects to forego, resulting in a loss to the retailer of a potential sale. Furthermore, the use of card readers at self-service gasoline pumps provides the capability for completely unattended gasoline sales, with the customer delivering the purchased gasoline from the self-service pump and making automatic payment without the intervention of a service attendant. Such a capability makes possible the sale of gasoline at night or at other times when no attendant is on duty, since there is no cash that must be handled and no requirement for the added security incident to a facility at which cash will be accepted and stored. At such unattended facilities, conventional systems for providing additional products such as beverages to the gasoline customer are not readily adaptable.
The vending of sandwiches and other solid food products for immediate consumption in the facilities discussed above present similar problems. Such products must usually be contained in their individual packaging, must be protected from environmental conditions such as excess heat or cold, and are preferably cooled or heated prior to or upon vending so as to require a freezer or a heating device such as a broiler or microwave oven that is preferable not to maintain at the vending area.
Accordingly, there is a need in the retailing industry, particularly for the sale of cool beverages, or temperature maintained, cooled or heated food items at locations such as gas stations, for delivering and dispensing such products to the consumer at a location of maximum convenience.